


Queen at Last

by 1_NoName_among_many



Series: Half a King, at Best [4]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Drug Use, Gen, Mental Health Issues, The Royal Twins make a very brief appearance, Theresa the Therapist returns as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_NoName_among_many/pseuds/1_NoName_among_many
Summary: Queen Mary III has abdicated, long live Queen Catherine!
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Martha Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor/Philip Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: Half a King, at Best [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664290
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's here. It's finally here. The next installment! I, once again, spent way too much time editing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queen Mary's new title of "Duchess of Windsor" is due to the precedent set by Edward VIII. The fact that she now bears the same title as the dreaded (by her, and honestly by everyone, but for very different reasons) Wallis Simpson is entirely coincidental! Oh, who am I fooling....
> 
> Everything else, I think Queen Catherine explains better than I do.

“Dear citizens of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, it has come to my attention that times have changed.” Queen Mary III stood before her subjects. Her family was gathered behind her, to her left.  
Her daughter Princess Catherine, with a smug look of triumph on her face.  
Her grandson Prince Phillip, with his treacherous wife and two demonic children.  
Her granddaughter Princess Beatrice, grinning like a madwoman.  
Her other grandson Prince Henry, with that annoying American devil he called a boyfriend.  
“And that I have not changed with them. It is therefore with great sorrow and deep regret that I abdicate my title and position in favor of my daughter, Queen Catherine.” The Duchess of Windsor stepped down from the podium, and walked to the right of the stage, opposite her family.  
The new queen, meanwhile, stepped up to thunderous applause. “Now, now, my subjects, let’s not be too joyous at this turn of events. At least wait until she dies.” The crowd laughed.  
“Now, in accordance with my mother’s proclamation at the start of her reign, I shall be the last Windsor queen. My son Phillip, now properly Prince of Wales in my stead, shall begin a new dynasty, and has agreed to use the name of Fox.” A gasp of murmurs spread through the crowd. “Yes, I know it is unorthodox. A royal family with a commoner’s name. But I loved my husband, my prince, and I will not see him slighted out of his birthright because he chose to marry up.  
“Furthermore, due to the unusual circumstances of my accession, my coronation is scheduled to take place three months from today. However, should the Duchess of Windsor be so kind as to, ah, more traditionally acquiesce the throne in the meantime, the customary mourning period of one year will be observed, postponing the coronation.  
"On to other matters:  
“Upon my mother’s abdication, she has become the Duchess of Windsor. Please refer to her as such at every opportunity.  
"My son Philip is indeed Prince of Wales, Duke of Rothesay, Duke of Cornwall, and all the other titles the heir apparent carries. If the Welsh Government finds it agreeable, he will be invested at Caernarfon as soon as they and time permit.  
"My son Henry has been formally created Duke of Cambridge and my daughter Beatrice, Duchess of Clarence in her own right, as both are willing and able to perform their duties as heirs to the Crown. Likewise, my grandchildren will both be created royal dukes upon their majority, should they so desire. My children and I agree that the title of Princess Royal is a sexist tradition that should have no bearing on the post-Perth modern day.  
"As my sisters and their children are, due to various circumstances, unable to assist me in my duties, I have petitioned Parliament to amend the Regency Acts to allow Princess Martha, and any future Princess, or Prince, Consort of Wales, to act as a Counselor of State, to supplement my three children. It is my firm belief that the Duchess of Windsor's abdication bars her from the role.  
"And lastly, you may have noticed Alexander Claremont-Diaz standing in solidarity with the Royal Family. Whether or not this means Alex will be joining our family is not my news to give. Suffice to say, I won't stand in the way of any such arrangements, unlike some queens I could name." The audience laughed, but the side-eye directed at the Duchess of Windsor betrayed a bitterness that wasn't funny.  
"Any questions?”


	2. Chapter 2

Having given the reins to her daughter, the Duchess of Windsor locked herself in her ivory tower and resigned herself to her fate. But not before one last meeting with her upstart grandchildren.  
"You are probably wondering why I called you here."  
Philip and Martha and Beatrice and Henry, all standing before her, did not react. The duchess herself was tucked into her bed in her new room at Buckingham, the royal chambers having been taken by the new queen.  
"I have a more private announcement to make."  
Still nothing from her stone-faced grandchildren.  
"The doctors have ruled everything else out. It's official, I have Alzheimer's."  
Finally, a reaction. Martha spoke: "You don't seem senile enough for that."  
"I am fairly lucid at the moment, yes. I'm fortunate that it is very late onset. But the fact remains, there's a possible genetic component that may cause trouble down the line, especially with ... Queen ... Catherine's condition."  
At this: an odd reaction. Philip grew wide-eyed with shock, which was expected, and Henry and Beatrice furrowed their brows in confusion, which was also expected, but Martha was also confused, rather than shocked.  
Martha's next question clinched it for the duchess: "What condition?"  
"Philip never told you?" the duchess asked back. "Henry and Beatrice, I could understand, but he's always been so indiscreet with you."  
"Philip, what's she talking about?" the princess asked of her husband.  
The new Prince of Wales had seized up in the meantime. His arms came up around his chest, hugging himself tightly. "Dad swore me to secrecy," he said, in a very small voice. He was rocking slightly.  
"What is she talking about?" Martha asked with a stern but gentle tone.  
The queen sniggered as a wicked smile grew across her face. She decided to put her errant grandson out of his misery. "Queen Catherine is bipolar."  
"Oh my god." Henry and Beatrice, almost forgotten, let out a gasp of shock. They started talking over each other.  
"It all makes sense now!"  
"The nights she never went to bed-"  
"The mornings she never got out of bed-"  
"The wild flights of fancy-"  
"The mood swings-"  
"Why didn't we see it before!"  
"Silence!" the duchess commanded. "Now where was I? Oh yes. Queen Catherine is bipolar, and while she was still Princess of Wales, after Lancelot, or whatever his name was, died, Philip and I kept her drugged up and docile for the last five years. Isn't that right, Pippy?"  
At this second revelation, Henry and Beatrice turned on their brother.  
"You did _what_?" Beatrice demanded.  
Philip didn't hear her. Or maybe he did, but knew his actions were indefensible. Instead, he tore into the Duchess of Windsor.  
"My father's name is Arthur. Christian. Fox. Not 'Lancelot' or 'Percival' or 'Gawain' or 'Bedivere' or 'Mordred' or anything of the sort! And my name is Philip. Arthur. William. Henry. Fox. You have no right to call me anything but Philip, Prince of Wales! You are not a member of this family, you b-tch!" Philip's voice was growing high and loud, and Philip himself was gesticulating wildly and storming closer to his very-much-former grandmother.  
Martha came to the rescue by grabbing her husband's arm. "Philip, dear, maybe we should leave. Before you break the Duchess of Windsor's nose. She might deserve it, but she still has enough connections to ruin you."  
Breathing fast and angry, Philip could only acquiesce to his wife's suggestion. He was half-led, half-dragged from the room.  
"Why would you do such a thing?" Henry asked of the duchess.  
"It was for the good of the Crown, Henry, you must know that," the Duchess of Windsor replied. "If your mother was allowed to feel her emotions to their fullest extent, she would have killed herself. Think of the scandal!"  
"Queen Catherine is your daughter, Gran! The Crown should have been a distant second compared to your daughter's health! And scandal shouldn't be anywhere on the list!"  
"Why?"  
"Because she's family!"  
"Philip, Prince of Wales, doesn't seem to think so."  
"Well maybe you should fix that."  
The Duchess of Windsor sniffed at that. "I'll pass, thank you. Dismissed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea that Princess (now Queen) Catherine has bipolar disorder is not mine. I first heard it from [Cause he knows it's all worthwhile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137060) by SPLITSTARLIGHT. They (please correct me if that's the wrong pronoun) don't come right out and say it, but the description of Catherine's moods are pretty clear to me. I don't do twitter or tumbler, so I don't know if Catherine's condition here is canon by Word of God.
> 
> Also, you know how I said Queen (now Duchess) Mary's second choice for getting Arthur's name wrong was "Percival", and I explained it by saying his "silence ... failed to heal the Fisher King"? Now you know why. Yes, it's absolutely hypocritical. What did you expect?


	3. Chapter 3

Once Philip and Mazzy were safely in the hall, and a ways down it at that, she finally turned to her husband and asked the question burning in her mind.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She wasn't angry, just disappointed.  
Philip closed in on himself again. "I told you, Dad swore me to secrecy."  
"That didn't stop you from telling me the facts of your position."  
" _I_ didn't tell you that. Your father did, remember?"  
"Oh. Right." Mazzy retreated a bit. "But my point stands. I am your wife, and your closest confidant for far longer."  
"It's just. It never really came up. Mum and Dad managed it pretty well, for the most part, so there was no real need to tell you. And then Dad was diagnosed, and he swore me to secrecy, and...." Philip trailed off.  
"And we lost each other," Mazzy finished. "Oh, I'm so sorry Pippy. I should have been there for you. I shouldn't have been so stupid about it, made you lose trust in me like that."  
Philip smiled a little. "Thank you for trying to spare my feelings, but we both know the real reason we're in this mess. My parents should have trusted yours just a little more. And failing that, I should have trusted you."  
"But I gave you no reason to!" Mazzy cried. "Not after the way I trivialized Prince Arthur like that!"  
"At the very least, I should have told Henry, or Bea."  
"Yes, you should have," Bea cut in.  
Henry and Bea walked up behind them at this exact moment. Henry was on hold with someone.  
Beatrice, meanwhile, was especially cross with Philip. "How, exactly, did you keep Mum 'drugged up and docile', as the duchess so elegantly put it?" she asked.  
"I'm sorry Bea...." Philip was barely holding it together now. "It was just lithium, I promise. She literally begged for it. Her grief was too great for her to handle, especially in her manic episodes. She would have killed herself, and Dad made her promise not to. To live, to survive, to show the queen just how wrong she was. And lithium was the only drug the queen would allow, and the only one that worked consistently."  
"There are other drugs out there, you know," Henry said. "No, I won't bloody hold! This is an emergency! And I'm the Duke of bloody Cambridge!"  
"I can't believe Dad would have allowed this," Bea said. "She seemed so vibrant, at least when she was happy. And from what I hear, lithium just cuts all that out, leaves you a lifeless husk!"  
"Dad didn't, Bea," Philip sighed. "He was an actor, remember? He had access to drugs of all sorts. Uppers and downers and everything in between. He and Mum worked together to get the black market stuff, to help her regulate while still being able to feel. But after Dad died, Mum saw no point in feeling things any more, so she hopped herself up on lithium. And then after a while it became the new normal, and I stopped thinking about it, and she became just another person who abandoned me." Philip began to tear up. "Even though I'm the one who pushed her away. Threw her away. Chewed her up and spat her out like an old piece of chewing gum!"  
Mazzy latched on to her husband. "Shh, shh, it's alright, I'm here for you. I won't leave you again."  
"Bloody stupid robots!" Henry shouted, oblivious to the conversation. "That's it, I'm calling her personal number!"  
"Who are you calling anyway?" Mazzy asked, a little annoyed.  
"My therapist. Mum needs a new one, and I figured mine should be able to get her on the right track."  
"How so?"  
"I have bipolar depression. I've never had any manic episodes, I think, but I do have days where I just can't."  
"Is that what the little yellow pills are for?"  
"No, that's for the anxiety. My bipolar isn't bad enough to warrant separate medication yet, thank God. Hi, hello, Theresa? It's Henry. Prince Henry. Late of Wales."  
"I'm surprised she didn't just hop you full of lithium, like Mum's therapist did," Beatrice observed, rather snidely.  
"The duchess doesn't know Henry has a therapist," Philip said. He was leaning against his wife, letting her cradle him like an infant.  
"What?"  
"Dad set it up," Philip continued. "Found a good doctor, paid for it out of pocket. When he died, managing her salary fell to me. I swore I would take care of you two, make sure you lived happy and healthy. That's the only thing I've used his money for. That and your rehab."  
" _You_ paid for my rehab?"  
"The duchess wanted to lock you in your room and just detox. Avoid scandal at all costs. I campaigned hard to get you into a proper rehab. Why do you think I delivered you there personally?"  
"Huh. Why didn't you tell me?"  
"You wouldn't have appreciated it."  
"True," Beatrice remarked.  
"Alright, thanks," Henry walked back into earshot. "Ok, Theresa should be able to come in tonight. Administer some tests, commiserate with Mum, get her moods back on track. Hopefully she isn't already swinging into mania."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not excusing Philip's actions. I am explaining them.
> 
> Prince Arthur's death affected everyone close to him, even the Duchess of Windsor. The duchess, of course, was overjoyed. She reveled in it, became that much crueler. But everyone else was devastated in one way or another. Only Mazzy, Henry and Pez avoided a complete break down - and Mazzy and Pez only because they were more distant than the others.
> 
> Philip was abandoned. His father died of cancer. His wife was unsupportive. His mother chose to give up feeling. His sister went on a coke binge. And he was never particularly close to his brother to begin with. That left his grandmother, who used all of that to her advantage.
> 
> And now that his mother is back, he can see the Duchess of Windsor's true colors. And he feels worse than abandoned, he feels betrayed. And he feels the fool. Because in all of them except his father's death, he's at least a little responsible. His stubbornness drove a wedge into his marriage, his naivety kept his mother drugged, his self-centeredness distracted him from Bea's spiral, and all combined almost cost him his brother!
> 
> He feels responsible, and rightfully so.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't obvious, yes Theresa the Therapist from "Half a King, at Best" is also Henry's therapist. Henry gave Pez her card, who in turn gave it to Mazzy. And yes, Philip noticed it was the same counselling center. In fact, he asked for Theresa specifically because she had already signed an NDA for Henry.
> 
> No I'm not being lazy and recycling characters! Stop judging me!

"Hello, Your Majesty, I am Theresa", the therapist respectfully curtsied to her queen, "and I am here to help."  
"Oh yes Henry told me you would be visiting!" The new queen was busily sorting her old books into her new shelves. "Please call me Catherine! And don't bother with those infernal curtsies! I hate them!"  
"Very well, Catherine, if you insist-"  
"I do insist!"  
"May I ask what you are doing?"  
"Right now I'm getting rid of some nervous energy!" That much was obvious. Most of the books were scattered around haphazardly. The few that were on the shelves didn't stay there for long, as Queen Catherine seemed to change her mind about how to sort them every few seconds. By name of author, by title, by genre, by date of publication, by date of setting, by place of setting, by nationality of author, by date of author's birth, by date of authors' death, by color, by height, by weight ... the list went on. "So much to do so little time to do it! And most of it accursed waiting! Thank goodness I've got Philip and Henry and Beatrice to help me! Philip especially! He's had so much practice with my mother!"  
"I take it you've stopped taking your medication?"  
"Well yes no point in it now! It makes me so sluggish and I can't afford that any more!"  
"Of course not, you're the Queen of the United Kingdom now."  
"Exactly!" Catherine abruptly stopped. "Oh if only Arthur were here! It's just not fair!" The queen stamped her royal foot on the ground like a petulant child.  
"I know, Catherine, I know. I would have loved King Arthur, the entire nation would have!"  
"It's just not fair!" Catherine said again, sadder this time. She slumped down into a chair. "Stupid cancer! Stupid mother! Stupid lithium!"  
"I understand that it was the only drug your mother allowed?" The therapist sat opposite her queen.  
"Yeah. It was the only drug that worked too. At least as far as she was concerned! Oh how I hate her!"  
"But she's not in charge any more, correct?"  
"Oh no! Even if she hadn't abdicated her senility would have required a regency! Ha! Then I would be her sole guardian! Talk about turnabout!"  
"More importantly, _you_ are in charge of _your_ mental health right now. I understand Prince Arthur helped you find medications that worked the way you wanted?"  
"Oh yes all the time! Er wait who's asking?"  
"I won't tell anyone anything.” Theresa assured. “What the Duchess of Windsor did to you is a travesty. Besides, you aren't doing it now, and doctor-patient privilege prohibits me from reporting past indiscretions."  
"Oh yes right that makes sense!"  
"I can also help you manage your mental health in a more law-abiding way, in any way you see fit. Though I must warn you, I am seeing both of your sons."  
"Whoa! Wait isn't Henry gay and Philip married?"  
Theresa sighed. "As their therapist."  
"Oh. That makes more sense!"  
"Would you be more comfortable seeing one of my associates?"  
"Why would I? You did wonders for my sons! That's a track record I don't want to miss out on!"  
"As you wish, Ma’am."  
"Please, it's Catherine!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, no Theresa will not be dealing with Beatrice, Alex or the Duchess of Windsor. Beatrice has her sponsor and the rehab center, and Alex, should he need a therapist, would get an American one. As for the Duchess of Windsor, she's got that man from Harley Street.
> 
> As for the patients she is dealing with, therapy is boring, and pure psychiatry (what Catherine needs right now) more so, at least from a narrative standpoint. Which is the way it should be! I'm not going to make Theresa's job harder by putting her in the limelight.
> 
> As for this manic episode, and the subsequent crash, Philip's, Henry's, Beatrice's and (eventually) Mazzy's positions as Counsellors of State helped smooth things over. I'm not going to make their job harder by putting them in the limelight either.
> 
> No I'm not being lazy and avoiding difficult topics! I said stop judging me!


	5. Chapter 5

The coronation had gone off without a hitch. All the pomp and circumstance kept her grounded, while what it meant kept her light. But after the show was over, it was back to work. It felt good to be queen, but it was also stressful. She was beginning to understand what made her mother so horrible. That thought alone terrified her.

"You're probably wondering why I called you here."  
Queen Catherine addressed her children, and Mazzy.  
"Is Theresa working out?" Henry asked.  
"Oh yes, she's great, and I'm making progress, but it's slow. I had forgotten how difficult it was to be, well, human."  
"So why have you called us here?" Beatrice asked.  
"I'm going on a Commonwealth tour soon. I'll be making appearances, shaking hands, the works, but I'll be unable to fulfill my duties in Westminster."  
"Are you sure that's wise, given your condition?" Philip asked, ever the pragmatist.  
"Yes, the tour is wise. It's mostly an excuse for me to not do anything official while Theresa and I adjust my treatment."  
"How long will it take?"  
"It's scheduled to last a year. It might be cut short if the Duchess of Windsor dies, or it might be extended if it takes longer to settle on treatment. In the meantime, I need all four of you to step up as Counselors of State."  
"What do you need us to do?" Mazzy asked.  
"Philip, you and Mazzy will be in charge of the Privy Council, matters of the peerage, and matters of Parliament. I understand it's work you're experienced doing?"  
"Oh yes," Philip replied, "The duchess used me as her gofer all the time. I was her favourite, after all." He ended his remark with an inelegant scoff of disgust.  
"And Mazzy, you would be comfortable with this?"  
"Oh yes, definitely," came the reply. "It's nice to be officially recognized. Pippy would often confer with me in private when he's having trouble playing king."  
"Mazzy!"  
"Hey, you're the one who asked me to be your queen."  
"I wasn't 'playing' king! I was 'acting' king!"  
"With me as the rubber stamp," Catherine cut in. "In any case, from what I can remember through the haze of grief and lithium, you did acceptably. Considering how much you've grown, and with Mazzy better able to supplement you, consider this a trial run for your reign." She handed the two their letters patent, describing their duties.  
"As for my younger children," she continued, "I'm granting you both meddling rights. If you disagree with any of Philip and Mazzy's decisions, you can stall them long enough to talk it through. You both have your own worlds that need looking after, and I don't want to bog you down with royal pains."  
"But you're fine bogging Pip down?" Bea asked, taking her own letter patent.  
"I'm not bogged down," Philip retorted. "I've always wanted to be king, if only to serve my nation and its people. And yes, it's difficult and annoying and at times boring, but it is fulfilling. At least when done for the right reasons."  
"Besides," Mazzy added, "Pippy and I, our world _is_ the royal pains. We've been indispensable in getting Queen Catherine on the throne."  
"That you were," Catherine said. "And I am grateful for your assistance."  
Henry finished reading his letter patent. "Seems good to me. Good luck Mum. I hope it works out."  
"Me too."

She thought it would, too. After spending the last few years getting her life back on track and making up for lost time, she was more than a little burnt out. This Commonwealth tour would also be a well deserved vacation. She was already feeling relieved.  
If only she had been allowed to do this when she was still a princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Counsellor of State is one of five people - in our universe, the consort of the Sovereign and the first four heirs of age and available - that can fulfill the Sovereign's duties should they be unavailable. Like, say, out on a Commonwealth tour to adjust their treatment for their mental illness. Two Counsellors can take the place of one Sovereign, hence why Philip and Mazzy _together_ were granted what amounts to regency in all but name. Bea and Henry, meanwhile, will act as a sniff check - hence their "meddling rights" - since Philip's track record isn't exactly the best.


End file.
